the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stoick the Vast
Stoick the Vast is Hiccup's father, Valka's husband, and the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Stoick's dragon is a Thunderdrum named Thornado, and another dragon; a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. Bio Personality Stoick's personality is different between the books and the movies. While in the books he is an unintelligent raider in the movies and series he is shown as a wise and capable leader who's main priority is protecting his people (in the movies) and keeping the peace on Berk (the series). Though his stubbornness and head strong attitude makes him seem unintelligent at times, he is shown to be able to listen and take advice and even use it when needed.10 Stoick's personality has developed significantly during the first season. He is at first still uncomfortable with the dragons, and in "In Dragons We Trust" he actually banishes them from the island. He starts the series out determined to do things the Viking way. He also is still fairly callous towards Hiccup. All of this changes as the series progresses. Hiccup and Stoick grow closer and closer, and Stoick becomes more and more willing to trust the advice of his son. Stoick's idea of dragons changes dramatically after he trains one of his own. At first he was still willing to order a dragon to be killed just because it was on a rampage. Now that he has trained Thornado, all that has changed. He quickly rushes to Toothless's aid even when the whole village disagrees with him, he's extremely attached to his own dragon, he stands up for the dragons in a new found strength, he has grown to the point of trusting them as much as he trusts his people, and he was willing to risk war with Dagur the Deranged for the sake of the dragons on Berk, preparing to attack Dagur to stop him killing Barf and Belch. He also treats them more like people as enemies shown in the episode "Frozen" when he walked up to the Lead Speed Stinger and asked him "remember me?" as if he was talking to a human enemy, and referred to it as him when he ordered the Riders to get it off Berk. This amount of development has greatly enhanced Stoick's role as Hiccup's father, and the two continue to grow closer as the series progresses. This is seen when he talks to Hiccup as an equal in "A Tale of Two Dragons", giving him the three options to get Astrid and Snotlout to work together. This and other instances show that in a way Stoick is slowly training Hiccup on how to be a leader of Vikings as well as dragons, possibly readying him to be chief. He also proves himself to quite crafty. Overall Stoick is a stubborn, headstrong man who changes to a more compassionate thoughtful person and he will always protect his people, to the extent that he bonded with both of his chosen dragons when he and the dragons recognised each other as fellow protectors. He can be called something of a hypocrite however. He wanted Hiccup to be a successful Viking and future chief but at the same time he was the one who sheltered him the most from the world and any sort of experience that would have been helpful, not allowing him to even join the fire brigade when they were still fighting dragons. He also claimed that it was his personality that he disliked (although to a certain degree that was true) and not his lack of muscle and fighting skills, but later, when Hiccup was doing exceedingly well in Dragon Training, he was overjoyed that his son wasn't, in his words, the worst Viking Berk had ever seen, and that the years while he was were very rough and that they finally had something to talk about when Hiccup seemingly had incredible dragon fighting skill. It was shown throughout the film and series that Stoick very likely has low emotional intelligence, as he could be blunt to the point it's hurtful to the one he's speaking to without intending to be, like Hiccup. As it's already mentioned he could be very unperceptive of other people's emotions with the victim mostly being his son as he didn't notice his discomfort and sadness when he talked to him in the forge before the dragon training finals, when he made Bucket draw him much more muscular than he really is and when Mulch said that the muscular image of Hiccup is how a real chief's son should look like and Stoick enthusiastically agreed while Hiccup was still there and listening. Besides this he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of his son,wife and anyone he loves, in the sequel he completely melt out and more compassion but remain overly protective. Stoick is takes pride in being a chief. He always tries his best to keep Berk peaceful and safe. In the episode How to Pick Your Dragon, he commented that he had spent his entire life on Berk and was determined to make Berk a better place. He tries to chief his village every morning and would go to great extents to do do. He was trying to look for a reliable and suitable chief to run the village after he steps down, as seen in Cast Out Part II and the second film when he complimented that Hiccup would be a great chief. But as a chief, he adheres to certain "Viking ways" at times as he believed that it was better for the village.This shows that Stoick takes his role as a chief very seriously and is a responsible person. Stoick had shows in Crushing It, that he was very aggressive to everyone on Berk until he sees his son returns as he was very happy to see him as he missess him a lot but he also miss his beloved Thornado. But on Dragon's Edge when he was ask help from his son about the rouge dragon that attacking their huts. He was acting bit like his son about dragons. As he was trying to figure what causing the Rumblehorn attacking everything as he quickly understood affer seeing dragons flying off the island meaning their departure was going to be troubled as he was right about this heriorc dragon. Appearance Stoick is a big man, with green eyes and red hair, like almost all viking men he has a muscular figure that intimidates those who cross his path. If you look closely he has freckles a trait that his son inherited by, his red hair is braided at the back and trend of braiding carries on his beard which is intricate in it's many strands. His usual attire consists of a large fur cloak crapped over his shoulder, a chainmail tunic with strip pants and fur boots. he also wars spiked braces over his wrists. Abilities, Skills, and Talents * Strength: Stoick's superhuman strength is extremely obvious throughout the entire franchise. Just minutes into the movie, he is seen tossing a large wooden cart at great speeds into the air without any difficulty. He seems to be able to lift up almost anything over his head. He is able to lift a massive fallen pillar in the food storage building and angrily tosses it aside. He is able to hold Thornado by the tail and bring him back to earth despite Thornado weighing about 900lbs and able to bring down Skullcrusher as well by pulling down with rope.10 He even could catch a boulder that was fired from a catapult and throws it back. It was shown he could rival Alvin's strength in a fight, and win too. He even shown that just one arm he was able to throw Alvin in the air. * Fighting Skills: Stoick is almost certainly the greatest Hooligan warrior. When the Hooligans were at war with the dragons, his skills were unmatched. He easily defeats an angry Monstrous Nightmare using his bare hands and his legs. Along with his strength, Stoick does have a little bit of strategic ability as well. He displays this in his tactics against Alvin. Stoick's weapon on choice in the film is a hammer in the first one, Ax in the second one and he uses it to devastating effect. In the series he has also been seen wielding a sword which he also seems quite good at. He has defeated large groups of Outcasts, an angry Thunderdrum, and Alvin the Treacherous through out the franchise, and held his own against Drago. The only time so far where he has been bested in a one-on-one was with Toothless in the first movie, which can be attributed to his anger clouding his judgment. ** Lightsaber Combat: Though he had a slow start up, Stoick has gotten very skilled in Lightsaber combat. (while he was a bit skeptical of using a Laser-sword at first, but changed his mind when he found that Lightsabers are better for fighting machines) As he uses a mix of Form V: Djem So/Shien, Form VI: Niman, and Form VII: Jyro when in Lightsaber combat. Where he can use his anger to strengthen his fighting but in a way that he will not turn to the dark side of the Force. And is able to stand his ground against the toughest Sith Lords or Dark Lords. * Dragon Training and Riding: Though he had a slow start up, Stoick has gotten better at dealing with dragons. He and Thornado fly and fight well together. He is also able to calm the angry Hookfang with a calming touch. He thought that Toothless will do what exactly what he is told by being chief but until he rode on Toothless he was wrong and with a lot of struggle at first to make turns and working together but he gotten better to ride Toothless at it. Until he got his own dragon. He now has a new dragon, a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. * Leadership Skills: The village usually seems to trust Stoick fully. He terrifies many of the villagers, but they all admire him. The only time the village has disobeyed his orders was during the riot started by Mildew. His leadership skills are very necessary during the franchise, and he uses them every day. He is called upon to use tact and diplomacy to mediate disputes, manages Berk's resources for future needs, and lends a hand where ever possible, from taking down a fence, to driving off a wild dragon attack on their fishing boats. He states to Hiccup in HTTYD 2 that as chief, "No task is too small when it comes to serving your people." It was shown he is a great sea captain, and it was hinted he is also an experienced fisherman. In the past, according to Gobber that most people on Berk didn't believe he could handle it. * Wisdom: ''' Tied to his leadership skills, Stoick is shown to be wise and thoughtful when it comes to problems, despite his stubborn nature. This wisdom often comes in the form of advice to his son when he runs into trouble leading his academy. He is cautious when dealing with madmen like Alvin, Dagur, and Drago Bludvist. He even gave some advice to his son, that there will be hard choices in life as his son couldn't think of a way for trusting Snotlout to work as a team in combat. He can't be someone's friend and be their leader as well at the same time knowing that the person might not listen. So Stoick told his son he won't be able to do that at all that he must find a way that is best for his people. * '''Carving: Stoick has a fondness for whittling ducks out of wood, which is partially shown throughout the series. He finds it to be a calming hobby that he likes to do in the morning. * Reflexes and Coordination: He's shown to have great reflexes. When someone sneaked upon him, he grabbed them by their tunic and lifted them off the ground to grab his weapon. He has shown that his balance is able stand on Thornado's back with a boulder no sign of struggle. * Intelligence: While he is not quite as intellectually inclined as his son, Hiccup and his wife Valka, he has proven to very crafty. This was shown in his advice to Hiccup on how to deal with Astrid and Snotlout bickering. He gave him three options, the first two involved weapons. The third one involved tricking the two arguers into working together. He also thought of ideas for the dragon race for improving it by adding face paint to give the "warriors" feeling, and adding a black sheep which was worth 5 points, later changed to 10 points. He figure it out that Skullcrusher wasn't causing harm to others only trying to scare them off the island. * Endurance and Stamina: Stoick muscular body is able to resist great attacks like getting body slam by Meatlug flying full speed to make him stun on the ground in a lot of pain but still able to roll. With great stamina he can fight long period of time never had shown to be bit of exhausted. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Stoick's biggest problem with his son Hiccup is that he doesn't listen or follow orders. Whenever he talks to Gobber about his parenting troubles, the subject is not about Hiccup's size or lack of strength, but about Hiccup's alarming tendency to ignore orders. However, that is probably untrue, or at least not completely, considering his joy when Hiccup did very well in Dragon training and exclamation of how the times his son was considered the worst Viking Berk had ever seen were very rough. This happens again in the series when he tells Bucket to draw Hiccup considerably more muscular than he truly is. Since Hiccup is convinced that Stoick is disappointed because of his diminutive size, he goes out of his way to prove himself to his father, and, by extension, to the village, as a Viking. The two are implied to rarely speak to each other themselves when he reveals to Hiccup that they "finally have something to talk about" with Hiccup's new-found "talent" for Dragon-fighting. When the two do speak, it's typically one-sided with Stoick doing the talking and Hiccup trying to get a word in edgewise. but After learning Hiccup's secret, Stoick throws him to the floor and disowns him, but is shown to be upset by this though he doesn't reverse his decision. When Hiccup leads his friends into battle in time to save him and his army, Stoick is shocked but proud of him and rescues him from drowning. The two then make up and Stoick is devastated by his apparent death. Stoick realizes and apologizes for his neglect of Hiccup's words and is finally proud of his son. In the series, their relationship is much better, now that Stoick finally accepts him and listens to whatever he wants to talk to him about, rather than ignoring him. But in the second film, he pressured Hiccup to become chief and apparently he realized his mistake after Hiccup ran away. In the end, Stoick's love for his son was strong enough that he sacrificed his own life to save Hiccup from a mind controlled Toothless' plasma blast. During Stoick's funeral, Valka reveals to a distraught Hiccup that when Hiccup was born, he was born early and weak which made Valka believe he would not survive. But Stoick kept faith and believed that Hiccup would grow and become the greatest Viking Berk had ever seen, showing that Stoick always loved and had faith in his son. Overall, Stoick is shown to love his son very much and want whats best for him. Toothless Stoick and Toothless got up to a really bad start as Stoick seeing him as a threat to Berk and very "unholy offspring of lighting and Death itself". And Toothless on the other hand, tackles Stoick, but before he can kill him Hiccup stops him from doing so. The Vikings finally capture and pin down Toothless, Stoick decides to spare Toothless' life for now. Stoick shows his great refusal to Hiccup's appeal of not hurting his dragon, because of his witness of the dragons killing his people, or because the dragons even took the love of his life. After this, Stoick used Toothless to find Dragon Island,. But Stoick accidentally lead the Viking fleet to The Red Death where they were greatly unnumbered and was stranded, luckily Hiccup and the other Viking teens, save them from certain death. During the battle Hiccup attempts save to a chained Toothless from drowning but loses consciousness, upon seeing the awful mistake he made, Stoick saves them both, even share a brief but powerful gaze with Toothless before setting him free. This symbolizes that Stoick has put his hatred for dragons and his own pride aside, because he knew that Toothless was special to his son and the two of them make an unstoppable team that could defeat the Queen dragon. In return, rather than killing Stoick, Toothless carries him to the surface safely in his claws. Throughout the course of the series, Stoick's friendship with Toothless started to grow due to their mutual love for Hiccup. They often fought alongside one another whenever they were in danger. However, whenever the topic of banishing the dragons came up, he did not make any exception for Toothless. In Imperfect Harmony, Stoick entrusted Toothless to take care of Hiccup while they were out exploring new lands. In HTTYD 2, when Toothless was under the control of Drago's Bewilderbeast, he accidentally killed Stoick when the latter pushed Hiccup out of the way. Seeing Stoick's body, he nudged his hand trying to wake him. After realizing what he had done, Toothless was greatly devastated by what have happened. Later when Drago and his Bewilderbeast attacked Berk, Toothless in a way avenged Stoick's death by defeating Drago's alpha. Valka Valka is Stoick's wife, as well as Hiccup's mother, in the movies. Despite their very different opinions of dragons in the past, Stoick loved Valka very much. When she was taken by a four-winged dragon, Stoick was devastated and heartbroken. In Imperfect Harmony, it is revealed Stoick went in search of her, but to no avail. His helmet is crafted from half of her breastplate, the other half was also made into a helmet for Hiccup. In the sequel Stoick discovers Valka is alive, and while she expected him to be furious at her for abandoning her family and living among dragons, Stoick showed no anger and said she was a beautiful as the day he lost her, and even kisses her. Stoick rekindles his love with Valka by singing their song, For the Dancing and the Dreaming. Stoick abandons his fight with Drago to save Valka from his Bewiderbeast, not wanting to lose his wife again. Gobber the Belch Gobber is a good friend of Stoick's and acts as a bridge between Stoick and his son Hiccup, both nearly polar opposites of the other. Gobber convinces Stoick to allow Hiccup into the Dragon training program, reasoning he can't protect him forever - he can only prepare him. When Stoick decides to sacrifice himself to the Red Death to buy the villagers time to escape, Gobber elects to stay with him to the end, further hinting at their strong friendship. In the second film, Gobber is still Stoick's right hand man and best friend. They worked together when tracking down Hiccup and fight alongside one another against Drago Bludvist and his minions. Gobber was greatly saddened when Stoick died to save Hiccup, and delivered a eulogy during the chieftain's funeral in honor of his best friend. Spitelout Stoick's apparent second-in-command. Stoick seems to trust Spitelout to lead the villagers to safety, though their relationship in the movie is never truly explored. Stoick and Spitelout are shown to be previous rivals, like their sons. Spitelout beat Stoick every year when they competed, as the Jorgensons have never lost the Thawfest Games.21 Thornado Thornado is Stoick's dragon in the series. Stoick begins searching for a dragon for himself, but rejects the known species on the island. That's when he meets a blue Thunderdrum that had been attacking the fishing boats. Stoick is impressed by the dragon's strength and picks him while he was fighting this dragon. However, the Thunderdrum is very stubborn and continues to try to escape. Hiccup tries to tell his father that training a dragon is about trust, but Stoick appears not to listen. Thornado manages to escape and Stoick and Hiccup find him near a cave. Stoick intends to fight the dragon, until he sees that he was just helping his injured friend. After helping protect the injured Thunderdrum from a pack of wild boars, Stoick and Thornado bond and become friends.10 Although they are not always seen together, Stoick cares about Thornado. He is very worried about his dragon when he gets sick like the others. He even told Thornado that he used to kill dragons in the past and now he truly feels sorry what he have done.12 When Thornado recovers, Stoick is very happy as he gives him a head tap. The two have similar personalities, as both are stubborn and strong, but have a soft side when protecting their loved ones. Sadly, Stoick had to set Thornado free so that he could protect and take care of the three baby Thunderdrums.2 Skullcrusher Skullcrusher is Stoick's new dragon in the second film, and is very loyal and helpful towards Stoick, as he helped him find his son. He is as close to Stoick as Stoick was to Thornado; as with his predecessor, Stoick bonded with Skullcrusher when he recognized that the dragon was a fellow protector, as Skullcrusher's 'attacks' on Dragon's Edge were actually attempts to warn the residents of the island about an upcoming tidal wave. After Stoick's death, Eret became Skullcrusher's rider at the end of the film. Astrid Hofferson Stoick is fully aware and seems to support Hiccup's relationship with Astrid, even calling her his future daughter-in-law. In Astrid's Team, he gives her advise when she still feels bad about not being on Berk to protect her home from an attack. Fishlegs As the leader of Berk he shows to make Fishlegs very nervous. As he was very close to kill him when thought he was one of the outcast Vikings. He also does shown to care of Fishlegs belivingg he wasn't alone for flying at night to try to get information out of him when he saw Hiccup and his dragon riders disobeying his ban on flying16. Torch He met this new dragon breed that he wasn't really improving to have more then one dragon in his house. But he qucikly change his mind when seeing to obey his order for lighting up the fire place and decdied to named this dragon.22 Hookfang Stoick watch this dragon before he was tame in the Kill Ring, where he was watching his son trying to train him but he didn't understand what his son was trying to do that cause this dragon to goto berserk when Stoick hit the gate to startle him. He even try to save his son and Astrid from this dragon. He watch how dangerous this dragon was attacking everything that was around him believing that he must be killed because one bad dragon can be a disaster for Berk. He thought that his son could calm him down but seeing it wasn't working at all this made Stoick to get Gobber to slay him but he changed his mind when he saw that Hookfang had a toothache19. He was able to get on this dragon neck when he was looking for his own dragon. He even listen what Snotlout was saying that was possible true that Monstrous Nightmare is most perfect dragon for his type of style of warrior but he wasn't too please about his saddel being on fire.10 Stoick even was able to calm down Hookfang when he was very angry. Alvin the Treacherous In the television series, Alvin and Stoick were best friends since childhood, and considered inseparable. As young men, they were responsible for defense against dragon attacks, with Stoick, the chief's son, as commander and Alvin as one of his men. During a nighttime Monstrous Nightmare attack, the two disagreed on how to defend the village; Alvin disobeyed Stoick's orders, which caused people to become injured. Everything changed between the two and things were never the same afterwards. When Stoick became chief, he had trouble adjusting: Gobber summed it up as "like a newborn yak trying to find its feet". Alvin was one of Stoick's detractors, constantly saying that he didn't have what it took to be chief. With the two at odds, Alvin would later himself state that it was only a matter of time before Stoick banished him. For the next 20 years, Alvin would remain angry and bitter over being forced to leave Berk.ref name Alvin, angry at Stoick and his homeland, spent the years plotting revenge and eventually became chief of the Outcasts. Aware of this, Stoick became gravely concerned after the armory was destroyed by fire. When Alvin came to attack Berk, Stoick gathered several other Vikings to defend their home and sent the rest of the village to hide in caves. When Stoick found out that Alvin took his son he was very determined to rescue him, as he knew that Alvin would kill anybody to get what he wants. Stoick arrived at Dragon Island to fight Alvin on board the Outcast ship, and he was able to win by entangling him with a weight that pulled him overboard.9 Stoick was very surprised to see Alvin on Berk after his former friend saved Snotlout from the Screaming Death. He believed that Alvin only did if for ulterior, selfish reasons and had him locked up. Stoick was more surprised that he was saved by Alvin from Savage that he entrusted him with a sword. Alvin was later able to help Hiccup to save him from Dagur by freeing him and using his Whispering Deaths against the Berskers and the Outcasts. After being saved by Alvin, Stoick stated that there was "more than enough blame to go around" for the mistakes they both made in the past, and that is where he wanted to leave them. They became friends once again by shaking hands for peace Princess Yuna King Solar Flare Princess Luna Princess Celestia Main Weaponry * 2-Bore Lever-action Elephant gun (Which he named: "Thunderstick") * Dark Blue Lightsaber Trivia * Stoick seems to have a knack for naming dragons (Torch, Thornado, Skullcrusher, etc.). * After setting Thornado free to take care of Bing, Bam, and Boom, Stoick finds a new dragon, a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher, when he went to Dragon's Edge to help with the gang, because Skullcrusher tried to make them move off the island to protect them from a giant wave. * Stoick is fully aware and seems to support Hiccup's relationship with Astrid, calling her his future daughter-in-law. * In the coloring and activity books based off the Original Film, Stoick's dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare. * Stoick is the first Viking to release his dragon. * Stoick shown to have defeated two dragons with his incredible strength as seen so far in the movie and series. ** He was able to defeat Monstrous Nightmare with four hits by jumping to use both of his feet to attack it away from Hiccup, two punches, and another kick in short fight. ** He defeated Thunderdrum in few seconds with only two punches that was powerful enough to do great distance off the ground. * Stoick is the second character in the franchise to give a mace a name, the first being Tuffnut. * Race to the Edge indicates that Stoick's last name is Haddock, not that it was already obvious by Hiccup's last name, but it was never confirmed. * Stoick is also immune to the Dazzlings' singing (which he claims is nothing but screeching foulness of a goblin with a toothache.) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:Chiefs Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Strong Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Hammerers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:The Resistance Category:Form VII Users